


Des souvenirs qui déteignent

by Nelja



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Angst, Cannibalism, M/M, Other, Outdoor Sex, Smut, Tentacle Sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 17:26:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16496978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: Eddie ne se rappelle pas toujours quand ses sentiments commencent et quand ceux de Venom s'arrêtent.





	Des souvenirs qui déteignent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AndersAndrew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/gifts).



Eddie se demande depuis combien de temps il ressent une sourde satisfaction à dévorer le rebut de l'humanité.

Il y a des choses dont il est certain qu'elles lui appartiennent - la colère, le mépris, envers les prédateurs de leurs semblables, sans aucune excuse de nécessité. Les mêmes qui les poussaient à ne pas cesser d'enquêter jusqu'à ce que la vérité éclate, jusqu'à ce que ses victimes tombent, la ruine ou la prison les rattrapent.

Le plaisir presque charnel de la viande humaine entre ses dents - cela c'est Venom, il le sait. Il a complètement cessé d'avoir envie de vomir, de chercher s'il ne lui reste pas des petits bouts d'os humains entre les dents (la réponse est non, Venom ne gaspille pas cela au moins).

Il le faisait pour ne pas mourir, pour que Venom ne le dévore pas - et bien sûr c'est toujours le cas - il le faisait pour Venom, pour qu'il puisse satisfaire sa faim - et bien sûr, c'est toujours le cas - mais la sensation est différente.

Il ne se rappelle plus s'il a toujours pensé que ces gens méritaient de mourir. Il ne sait pas s'il veut se rappeler.

"Ne sois pas triste," lui dit la voix profonde de Venom. Eddie n'avait certainement pas l'intention d'être triste. C'est exactement l'idée, il a cessé de l'être. Il essaye juste de faire semblant d'être un peu lucide sur sa nouvelle vie de tueur de criminels. "Il le méritait." Eddie se demande si c'est lui qui le pense, ou Venom, ou s'ils se mentent tous les deux.

Venom l'embrasse - pour le consoler. Venom a été dans sa tête, il sait exactement comment Eddie aime être embrassé, et cela, plus la langue la plus longue et agile des univers connus, empêche certainement Eddie de réfléchir plus longtemps.

"Tu es à moi, Eddie." Ces mots sonnent comme une promesse qui ne devrait pas faire trembler Eddie. Déjà, Venom court sur son corps, parfois frisson sur les parties les plus sensibles de sa peau sa peau, parfois part de lui, en une communion moins directement sexuelle mais plus intense.

Eddie ne peut faire autre chose que d'approuver. Oui, cette si légère succion contre ses cuisses, et... il bande déjà. Bien sûr. Il ne veut même plus prendre le temps de rentrer. Sur le toit, pense-t-il, personne ne nous verra. A peine est-il arrivé qu'il s'effondre sur le sol, le poids de Venom sur lui, ses tentacules entrant en lui, par son cul et par sa bouche, les éraflures du toit dur qui guérissent à l'instant, plus stimulantes que douloureuses, et la sensation partout, sur tout son corps, jusqu'au fond de son esprit... il perd pied, se laisse guider dans son délire sensuel, jusqu'à ce que Venom le mène jusqu'à un orgasme explosif et visqueux.

"Est-ce bon pour toi aussi ?" demande-t-il, seulement après - Venom frissonne de satisfaction repue contre lui, et ce n'est pas seulement d'avoir bu son sperme, mais il n'est pas sûr de ce qu'il en retire d'autre. Et puis : "Est-ce que c'est quelque chose que tu as toujours aimé, voulu, ou est-ce que cela a changé, est-ce que c'est à cause de moi, mon esprit dans le tien ?"

"Je ne me rappelle plus," répond Venom, "et ce n'est pas important."


End file.
